


Holiday Hopes

by KaenTheDark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fluff, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Christmas Party, Christmas Tree, Christmas in the Bunker, F/M, Fluff, Men of Letters Bunker, Oh yea. Ended in Smut lol, Possible smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5457080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaenTheDark/pseuds/KaenTheDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have been with the Winchester boys for 3 years but between hunts and you crazy lives you have never really had a chance to celebrate Christmas. You take the opportunity to give the boys a real Christmas to come home to while they are away on a hunt. This may even give you the courage to tell Dean how you really feel.</p><p>Just a fun bit to try and get myself in to the Christmas spirit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. DECORATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting in to the spirit

  Dean and Sam had been out on an unusually long hunt. They had been gone about 2 weeks. They left you back at the bunker because you had been working a local case of your own. You had finished up a day or two after the boys left and decided to take a break while they were out. Christmas was fast approaching and you wondered if the boys really ever celebrated it. You had been with the Winchesters for 3 years now but Christmas was always a busy time and hunts had over taken the holidays. You decide to give the boys a proper Christmas. Presents, Tree, decorations, the whole nine.

  The last few days you had spent taking day trips in to town to gather all your supplies. You had accumulated enough Christmas crap that you could decorate 3 Bunkers. The tree was the worst. Fighting a Sam size tree through the halls was like challenging Dean to a drinking contest; Stupid and a losing battle. After half an hour you got it where you wanted in and tied it off to the wall just to be safe.

  Since it was just you, you didn't see the harm in being festive. You put on an oversized Christmas sweater and some black leggings. You donned a silly Santa hat and hooked up your phone to the speakers you had bought, blaring the Christmas station on Pandora. You pranced around the bunker dancing like a crazy person and belting out Christmas carols. The strung up lights and garland adding to your holiday cheer. There wasn't really a fireplace so you hung a large piece of paper on the wall and painted one. You were pretty proud of the finished product and hung stockings for you and the boys, even Cass, on your painting.

  Your only company in the bunker was a ferret you had adopted a few months back. You danced to your room and flung open the door as you finished a song. Bandit looked at you like you were crazy. You strolled over to her large cage and she scurried up your arm on to your shoulder. You gave her a kiss and danced your way back you the main room. You let her loose in a pile of garland and she was in her glory. The rooms looked great but the tree was still bare.

  You started with the lights, having to grab a chair to stand on to reach the top. Bandit was chasing you around and climbing through the tree trying to steal all the red lights. After the lights, came garland which Bandit had claimed as her fort. You had to play tug of war to retrieve it.  For ornaments you had bought blank black balls. You sat at the table wiggling along to the beat as you meticulously painted sigils, demon traps, and other symbols (safe ones. No Tulpas.)You had learned of on each orb with silver paint. At last it was time for the star. You had bought a star that lit up beautifully but even with your trusty chair you couldn't quite reach the tippy top to put it up.

  You stood back looking at the fruit of all your labor and smiled. Bandit was rolling around on the floor in the garland you sacrificed to keep her happy. You smiled and danced around as another song came on. 'Baby, it’s cold outside' blares through the speakers and you sing a duet with yourself as you prance around the room you so masterfully decorated.

  "I really can't stay"

  "Baby its Cold outside “Dean sang as he leaned over the balcony looking down at you frozen in mid twirl.

  "You're back!" You beamed up at him as you gathered yourself in to a less hilarious pose. He laughed as he took in the changes you made.

  "You have been pretty busy. I don't think we have ever actually had anything like...” He gestured vaguely around as he descended the stairs to where you were. “This." He smiled as he came up on you and your crooked Santa hat. The sweater had fallen loosely off to one side exposing your shoulder. "Thank you. You didn't have to do all this for us." You smiled up at him with a slight blush creeping across your face.

  “I have been tagging along with you guys for 3 years and you have done so much for me. I wanted us to have a proper Christmas!" You beamed up at him and his green eyes met yours. His half smile made your heart flutter and you made a hasty retreat and scooped up Bandit along with her garland armor. "Even Bandit helped...Kind of..." You laughed and Dean played with Bandit as she sat in your arms. He moved his hand up to your face and caressed your cheek.

  "I mean it. Thank you." He smiled and you melted in to his touch.

  “Whoa! This place looks awesome!" Sam was your savior. He distracted Dean as you fought to calm the flames on your cheeks. "Y/n! You did all this? This is awesome!" He descended the stairs quickly and tossed the bags to the floor. He came up and hugged you picking you and sending Bandit skittering in to Dean's arms. He swung you around and you giggled as you wrapped your arms around him. "This is great! We have never had a real Christmas! Thank you! It’s about time we all sat down and enjoyed life a little." He placed you down on the floor and helped you catch your balance. Dean looked awkwardly at Bandit while he fiddled with her. He seemed off put whenever Sam was affectionate with you. Sam was your best friend. He was always there to talk to and you had grown rather close in the years you spent with the boys. You and Sam often had sleep overs and watched movies together while cuddled up under the blankets. You always though it a little weird that Dean never really joined you guys.

 "Hey, Sammy! Check out our new fireplace!" Dean called to him as he inspected your handiwork." Even Cass has a stocking!" He smiled and fiddled with his own which you had already loaded with goodies. You quickly rushed over and swatted his hand.

  “Hey! You can’t open your presents until Christmas!" You scolded and he pouted at you. That face was enough to get even Crowley to give in. You were about to huff in defeat when Sam stepped in.

  “Yeah, Dean! This is our first real Christmas in our home! Let’s do it right." He smiled and you grinned up at him.

  "Fine." He huffed and eyed the shapes protruding from the stocking.

  “I’m glad I hid your other presents. I don't want you tearing in to them just yet! Its only 2 days away. Oh and if you are good boys, I might just let you each open one present early." You grinned and Dean gave you an interesting look that made you blush an amusing shade. “I am going to call Cass and invite him over for tomorrow. I want him to spend the holidays with us." You smiled and quickly sauntered away humming 'Baby it's Cold Outside' as you unplugged your phone and retreated to your room.

  “Dean, we should really get some presents for Y/N. She did all this for us and we don't have anything for her." Sam looked at Dean with a frown as he checked that you were out of earshot.

  “Yea. She really is great. I can’t believe she did all this for us."

  “Maybe you should give her a different kind of gift? Like tell her how much you absolutely adore her." Dean whipped around and gave Sam his best bitch face.

  “Shhhhaaaatttttuuupppppp!" He hissed quietly stepping closer to his brother. “What the hell man!? I told you I would do it and I will...When the time is right..." He huffed and turned to look at the tree you had so artfully decorated. “I kind of wish we could have decorated with her..." He sighed and turned back to Sam. “I’m going to head out and get her some gifts. You stay with her until I get back then you can head out. She has been alone in the bunker for too long." He sighed and let Bandit down on to the table. He sulked out and all Sam heard was the Impala's engine roar as Dean sped away.

"Cass! Hey it’s Y/N. Where are you?" You smiled at the thought of having the entirety of your little family together for a real holiday.

  “About a day away from the bunker. Is something wrong?" He always assumes the worst.

  “NO! No nothing is wrong. I decorated the bunker for Christmas and I wanted you to come and celebrate with us tomorrow."

  “I don't fully understand this holiday."

  “Don’t worry about it. It is just a reason for us all to spend some time together and exchange gifts with the people that mean the most to us.

  “Gifts?" There was a short pause on the other end of the phone and you were worried Cass would say no. 

  "Please, Cass? It would mean a lot to me if you were here for Christmas Eve. “You heard him sigh.

  “I will be there, Y/N. Ill head out now." You squealed in delight.

  "Thank you Cass! See you soon!" The confused angel had come one of your favorite people and you would have been really upset if he hadn't come. You hang up the phone and prance out of your room with a face splitting grin. Sam grabs you as you exit your room. You yelp as he lifts you up over his shoulder.

  "So my Christmas ensnared friend, what did you get me?" You giggle and wiggle trying to slither out of his grasp.

  “Like I'm going to tell you!" You stuck your tongue out, not that he could see it. You reach for his bel and use it to pull yourself over his shoulder which only resulted in Sam pulling you forward and carrying you back in to the main room. He sat you on the table and fixed your Santa hat. Bandit scurried up your arm and sat on your shoulder.

  "So what brought this all on? You were never so festive before." Sam leaned against the table beside you and you laughed.

  “We never had time. I haven't had a real Christmas since...” You paused to count the years but quickly gave up." A long time." You looked down at your hands knotted in your lap." I just wanted to do something nice for you guys. You are the only family I have." Sam smiled and put his arm around your shoulders.

  "We really appreciate it. This is awesome. You really went above and beyond. “He pulled you in close. “I know it means a lot to Dean. He hasn't had a proper Christmas since before I was born." He let out a small chuckle as a blush bloomed on your cheeks. "So what did you get him?" You looked up at Sam with a flat expression. "I won’t tell him! I promise!" You smiled and slapped him on the chest.

  "Fine. Just some new weapons and a leather jacket...."You looked away and Sam grinned.

  "Annndddd?" He chuckled as you turned your back on him and hopped off the table. "Come on, Y/N. out with it."

  "I painted him...."You turned back, revealing your burning cheeks." I had a picture of us from one of our nights out and I painted it for him. It is just the two of us smiling and he has his arm around me. It was one of the best nights of my life. I wanted to show him how much he-- it meant to me."  Sam smiled and folded you in his arms.

  "He will love it. Don't panic. I know he is going to be so happy. “You wrapped your arms around him and smiled in to his chest.

  "I hope so."

  "Do you think you will tell him?"

  “Maybe. It depends on how drunk I get." You both laughed and he squeezed you tight.

  “Let’s go watch some classic Christmas movies. Dean had to run out for a little bit anyway." You eyed him suspiciously but smiled.

  "Fine. Let’s get this Christmas thing going." You laughed and followed Sam to his room to watch some movies.


	2. Late night coco

   After watching a few classic Rudolf movies, Sam was fast asleep with you snuggled up beside him. As the credits rolled you decided it would be a good time to go make some hot chocolate for yourself. You tried your best to wiggle out of Sam's protective embrace without waking him. You pulled the blankets over him and flipped off the TV as you quietly tip toed out of his room.

   As you walked to the kitchen you heard what must have been Dean in the front room. You decided to make two cups just in case he wanted some. Once in the kitchen you quickly whipped up two cups of hot coco and added extra marshmallows. Holding the warm mugs you walked in to the main room to find Dean putting a few boxes under the tree. He quickly stood and straightened himself as soon as he heard your footsteps.

  "You're up late." He said quickly and stepped towards you.

  "You too." You smiled and held out a mug." I made extra. Want some?" He smiled and took the warm mug from you. You wrapped your fingers around your own and took a sip letting it warm you. "You were out late." You plugged your phone back in to the speakers and put on Christmas music playing quietly.

  " Yeah...I..."He took a sip to give him some time to think of the right words." I wanted to get you something. You did all this for us and I wanted to find something special.” You blamed the heat creeping across your cheeks of the steam from your coco.

  "You didn't have to do that Dean. I wanted this to be special. Have time for us for once." Dean looked at you with a hint of shock. You realized what you said and giggled nervously." All of us. You, Sam, Me, and Cass."  You tried to salvage your awkward moment.

  "You know, I really wanted to spend some time with you." He looked up at you over his mug then placed it on the table beside you two. Your cheeks were burning as he stepped closer closing the distance between you.

  "With me?" you stumbled on your words as your mind and heart raced. He smiled as he reached out to touch your face.

  "Yes, with you." He chuckled and stroked your cheek. "You know your tree is missing a star." He glanced over his shoulder but your eyes were glued to his.

  "Yes...I couldn't... reach...” You trailed setting your coco on the table beside Dean's.

  "We can put it up together. It will make up for missing out on the rest of your dance routines while you were decorating." His little smirk made your heart skip a beat. Those green eyes and perfect features. Dean was the perfect man. Gorgeous, strong, sweet. He is incredible. He reached in to the box beside the table and handed you the star.

  "Be glad you missed that." You giggled. Dean crouched down in front of you. "What are you doing?" you cocked your head to side and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

  "Hop up. I will be your ladder. I may not be as tall as Sammy but I am still pretty tall." He smiled up at you but you hesitated. Dean seized the moment and grabbed you putting you up on his shoulders. You yelped and clung to his shirt. Once he stood and caught his balance you felt a bit more stable. He walked up to the tree and leaned up giving you a bit more height. You reached up and clipped the star on and plugged it in. It lit up beautifully and white light reflected off the silver star and shimmered across the walls.

  "Wow..." You whispered as you took in the sight. Dean absent mindedly caressed your legs as he looked around. "Hey, trusty ladder? Can I come down now?" You asked looking down at him. He smiled and grabbed your thighs pushing you up over his head and lowered you gently down his body. The feel of him so close took your breath away. He didn't let go when you finally set foot on the ground. He kept his arms wrapped around you and you knew your cheeks were bright red. You leaned back in to him and felt him smile in to your skin as he nuzzled in to your neck.

  You turned in his arms to face him. This was a new look for Dean. His eyes were soft and his usual cocky grin was replaced by a soft smile and a sweet expression. Your cheeks were a soft pink and you decided you might not need your liquid courage to tell him how much you really cared. You placed a hand gently on his chest feeling the muscles beneath relax at your touch.

  "I am no good with words, Y/n....But I want you to know that you are incredibly important to me. I--" He was cut off by the distinct sound of Sammy's loud foot falls. You released each other and retreated to the table to retrieve your drinks. Sammy sleepily walked in leaning against the doorway.

  "What are you doing awake right now?” He yawned still rubbing his eyes and not noticing Dean or the fact that he and you were both blushing something fierce. You both took sips of your coco and kept your eyes cast down. Sammy finally opened his eyes and took in the scene snapping awake once he noticed Dean. "Oh! You're back! Uh... I'm just going to head out in a few. I...Forgot to do...Something." He made a hasty retreat leaving you and Dean in an awkward silence.

  "I am...Just going to head to bed. I will see you in the morning, Dean." You made a quick retreat leaving poor dean flustered and ready to kill Sam.

 


	3. Christmas Eve

The next morning you awoke to Castiel and Dean's voices echoing through the halls. You stretched out making some suggestive sounds and there was a beat of awkward silence outside your room. You pulled on some light shorts and a tank top and shuffled over to Bandit who was laying half in her hammock half dangling. You scooped her up and she laid lazily across your shoulders. You rubbed your eyes and headed out to greet the boys.

"Morning sunshine." Dean said with his usual cocky attitude, but He looked at you with the same soft eyes as last night. A small smile creeping across your face you walked up to them.

"Good morning Dean, Castiel." You yawned sleepily and grabbed Cass pulling him in to a warm hug. You slipped your arms under his coat and snuggled in to his chest. He hugged you back in an awkward slightly confused way he always did. Once you released him you rubbed your eyes and ran your fingers through your hair covering Bandit in a blanket of hair that she pulled around her. “I am glad you could make it for Christmas Eve. I was afraid I was going to have to hunt you down and drag you here." You giggled to yourself and Cas half smiled while dean chuckled.

"You don't look like you could hunt down a teddy bear at this point. I’ll make you some Tea. Cass you want coffee or something?" Dean offered as he ruffled your hair earning Bandit's wrath and she nipped at him as he pulled his hand back. You stuck your tongue out at him but he just smiled.

"I am fine Dean." He waved off Dean as he headed to the kitchen. He turned to you and gave you a halfhearted smile. "I promised I would come. I would not go back on my word. I picked up a few gifts as well. I think they will be appropriate, though the salesperson looked at me rather oddly." Cas frowned as he thought back on his awkward interaction. You smiled and took his hand.

"Don't worry Cass. I am sure you did just fine. “You tugged him towards the Kitchen where you could smell the drinks Dean was making. As you entered the Kitchen the smell of peppermint Tea filled your nose. You grinned tugged Cas in to one of the chairs by the table. You strolled up to Dean and bumped him with your Hip.

"Hey Princess." He gave you that soft smile and you beamed up at him. "I made that kind you like."

"Thank you, Dean." You gave him a quick hug. You could barely contain yourself. You were so excited for tonight and your heart was still floating from last night. Dean's little smirk as he chuckled at you was enough to drop a woman dead.

"I put the boxes the woman wrapped for me by the others. I assume that is where they go. The stores had similar displays." Cas chimed in from the table.

“That is perfect Cas. I am so excited! It’s our first family Christmas! Speaking of family where is that lazy giant of mine?" You glanced down the hall towards Sam's room but saw no signs of movement. You let Bandit down on the table where she scurried to Castiel and curled up in his collar to his dismay. “I will be right back!" You said half way in to the hall already. Dean frowned but made no move to go after you.

Running down the hall you slid on your socks to a dramatic stop in front of his door. You damn near kicked it off the hinges and you burst in to his room. Sam jumped and yelped in surprise as he snapped awake.

"HAPPY CHRISTMAS EVE SAMMY!" You leapt on to his bed and tackled the half sleeping man. He caught you and squeezed you tight against his chest. You squirmed and tried to force your way out of his Iron grip.

"Good morning to you too, Y/N! I was out late you crazy little thing." He tried to pin your legs but you kept squirming.

"Whose fault is that? Besides it’s almost noon! Half the day is gone sleeping beauty!" You pushed off him but it was no use. Time to switch tactics. You wriggled your hands free and tickled Sam’s ribs mercilessly and he let go after a short attempt not to laugh. "VICTORY! Come on Sammy! Dean is making tea!" You were off and running before you got to see the astounded look on Sam's face. As you slid back in to the kitchen you collided with Dean who had just finished setting the mugs on the table. He caught you rather effortlessly and laughed at the blush blooming across your cheeks.

"Nice catch." You whispered as his nose grazed yours.

"Can’t let my Princess crash in to the tea I made her." He chuckled and you giggled as he released you to your seat and the warm mug of tea he prepared. Cas watched the exchange with increasing confusion and suspicion. He gave you a look to which you buried your nose in your mug to hide your blush.   
Sam walked in and looked at Cas who was now glaring at Dean trying to figure him out. Sam sat next to you and raised an eyebrow at your bright red face, 

"Want some tea Sammy? There is extra from Y/N's" Sam looked at his brother in utter shock.

"Y--Yea. Sure, Thanks Dean."

"Don't get used to it." He chuckled and slid a mug on to the table in front of Sam. Sam smiled and chuckled. That was more like his brother.

"So, Y/N. What is the plan for today?" Sam asked after taking a sip.

"Well isn't it obvious?" You looked up reining your thoughts in. After a few second of confused looks from the boys you laughed. "Party! We are going to have a Christmas party!" You smiled up at the boys who exchanged tentative looks. You huffed at them and stood. "Hop to it men! We have guests arriving an a few hours! Sammy you're on food duty. Cas you can help me set up the main room. Dean, you are on booze duty. Between you and me we are going to need a lot." 

"Wha--?" Cas was cut off as you yanked him from his seat sending bandit scurrying across his arm and up yours to regain her perch on your shoulders. Dean and Sam exchanged confused looks.

"Guests?” Dean asked his just as confused brother.

"Why do you get the easy job?" Sam huffed but Dean chuckled and his expression softened.

"Guess we better get to work. I’ll be back in a while. Need anything while I am out?" Sam got up and opened the fridge only to be astounded by the variety Y/N had stocked it with.  
"Actually Y/N has it covered. She really thought of everything." He smiled and gave Dean an impressed look. Dean was lost in his own thoughts. "Hey! Earth to Dean! Good to go. Get the booze and some juice or water for the impending hangover you two are going to have." Dean just nodded as he snapped back to the present. He turned and headed for the garage only stopping to laugh at Cas who was holding a tangled mess of lights while you fought to find the end and keep Bandit from mounting an assault on mount Castiel


	4. Let The Party Begin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This went way beyond Christmas but I'm having fun with it.

 After 3 hours of fighting with the rest of your decorations and making sure everything was set up perfectly you stood atop the balcony and took in all your hard work. Sam sighed as he put an arm around you.

  "Everything looks great Y/N. Now when you said "Guests" who were you talking about?" Sam asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

  "It is a surprise!" You beamed up at him. He frowned but lost his train of thought when you unleashed Bandit on him. She loved to scurry up his arms and play with his long hair. You giggled and hugged Cass who watched Bandit in horror. "I wonder what is taking Dean?" you pondered to yourself.

   Unbeknownst to you he had been home for the last hour. He snuck past everyone and had commandeered your room. He figured you would be to busy to double back until after the party. He place roses around your room and peppermint candles that he would light later. He was not confident in his romantic attempts but he wanted this night to be perfect. He placed a red velvet blanket over your bed and put one perfectly wrapped present in the middle. It had a gold ribbon around it and it looked like one of the presents you only saw on TV. He looked around the room taking in all he had done. It looked great but something was missing. something that signed his name so you didn't think Sam or Cass did it. He pulled out one of his large knives that you always ogled and set it on the bed in front of the gift. He smiled. It was perfect. Sneaking out back to the garage he walked in loudly clinking the bottles to let everyone know he was home.

  "Hey! Can I get a hand here?" Dean shouted and Sam ran over taking some of the bags.

  "Did you buy the whole liquor store?" Sam asked at the sheer volume of booze.

  "Me and Y/N need a lot and you probably wanted a little too." Dean snickered and he set the bags down on the kitchen table.

   "Awesome!" You squeed as you wrapped your arms around Dean. He pulled you in close and smiled into your hair. "You are the best, Dean!"

   "Anything for you, Princess." He smiled and reluctantly released you.

   You all heard the bunker door clang as someone knocked loudly. You jumped up and took off running for the door. Everyone watched in awe as you sped up the stairs. You practically ripped open the door and launched yourself at Charlie. You tow had become very close since you spent the night with her during the fair. It was good to be friends with the Queen. You two would shamelessly flirt and laugh at how the boys would get jealous.

   "Charlie! I missed you so much!" You hugged her tightly and she grabbed your butt as she hugged you back

   "I bet you did, sugar! I know I missed this booty!" She laughed and released you. "I brought company! I found an old drunk on the way in!" She laughed and poked at Bobby who looked like he was going to break her finger. You laughed and flung your arms around Bobby.

  "Oh I am so glad you made it Bobby! It is great to see you again!" Bobby hugged you back and his usual grumpy face softened.

  "Good to see you too, kid. I am glad you got the boys to have a normal holiday for once."

  "They needed a break. So did I. I am just glad everyone showed up! Come on in! we have food, booze, and music! Let's get this party started!" You led them down to the main room and smiled as the boys lit up at the sight of their friends. It felt good to see them both happy.

     You stood back and watched them all exchange hellos. You were rather pleased with yourself. You had not seen the boys this happy in....ever.  It was good for them to take a breather. Bobby had enough mushy stuff and challenged the boys to a drinking game. Charlie set her sights on you and motioned for you to join her on the dance floor. You smiled and obliged grabbing on to her and swinging her to your side.

    Dean watched as you and Charlie danced. He was happy to see his old friends but he was more pleased that you had put this all together for Sam and him. Once you noticed how lost the drinking game was on Cass you grabbed his hand and dragged him over to join Charlie in your little dance party. Dean chuckled as he slammed another shot. He figured the party would go on for a while so he would have time to sober up later.

   After you spent quite a while dancing with Charlie and attempting to get Cass to dance you all decided to join in on the drinking games. it wasn't until about 11:45 when you realized You were the only one still awake. You were pretty tipsy but not completely wasted. You sat up carefully peeling Charlie off you and leaving her on the couch. You went to the kitchen and made some peppermint tea for yourself. You tip=toed around the room as you walked back to the main room and gazed up at the Christmas tree. you were happy, completely content. You had not felt this way in a very long time and it was good to feel normal again. It was like the world wasn't full of evil and monsters again.

   " You look happy" His voice was a whisper and it startled you. Dean was right behind you. You went to turn around and face him but he snaked his arms around your waist and looked you there.

  "I...I am happy. Very happy. It was good to have a normal day for once." You let yourself lean back into Dean and snuggle up against him. He rested his chin on your shoulder and nuzzled into you.

   "You made this the best Christmas Sam and I have ever had. Thank you for doing all of this for us."

   "I like seeing you happy. I had my own selfish motives." You smiled and leaned in to him.

   "Good to know I am not the only one. He smiled and turned your face gently towards him."I have waited a long time to tell you... show you... ahh fuck it." He placed a hand on your face and closed the gap between your lips. You were shocked and almost dropped your tea. he was so gentle and warm. His kiss said more than he ever could with words. You slid your mug on to the table blindly and turned in his arms without breaking the kiss. You moved your hands to his back and pulled him close. it seemed like the only reason he broke the kiss was to breath. He rested his forehead against your with his eyes still closed.

  "Dean...That was..."

  "I'm sorry. I couldn't stop my--" His words were interrupted as you lips crashed into his once more. he rand his hands over your body and tugged you closer. you parted your lips and he slipped his tongue in to your mouth. you gasped slightly and felt him recoil. you pulled him closer and licked his bottom lip. He groaned and you could feel him getting excited. you both parted panting and looking deeply into eachothers eyes. "Follow me." He kissed you softly once more and reluctantly pulled away taking your hand and leading you back to your room.

  ~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean pushed you up against the wall beside your bedroom door. He crashed his lips in to yours once more. You raked your fingers through his hair and pushed your body up against him. You sucked gently on Dean's lower lip and he groand long and loud pushing hard against you. you giggle and kissed his cheek.

  "You gonna make it?" you asked playfully as you kissed his neck softly.

  "Not if you keep that up." He smiled in to your skin and ran his hand up your thigh."Room. Go." he ordered in a growl that turned you on in so many ways. you turned quickly and pulled open your door bu stopped in your tracks as soon as the smell hit you. Roses and peppermint. There were candles flickering and roses laid out all over. There was soft music playing and your bed looked beautiful. You were suddenly stone cold sober. You saw one of your favorite knives of Dean's laying in front of a perfectly wrapped gift. You turned slowly to see Dean leaning against the doorway with that half smile that drove you crazy. Tears welled in your eyes and you flung your arms around him.

  "I can't believe you did this all for me." You sniffled and he wrapped his arms around you tightly.

  "Hey. Don't cry.I wanted you to be happy." he kissed your hair softly.

  "I am happy, Dean. So happy."

   "Then no water works, princess." He wiped the tears from your face softly and kissed your cheeks.

  " You are incredible Dean. I have cared about you for so long...I just didn't have the courage to tell you...how much I really care..."

  " Open the present Y/N." you looked up at him struggling to find words. "Look, its 12:05. that means its officially Christmas day. Now open the stupid thing before I open it for you." He smiled down at you. You sniffled and smiled up at him. You took his hand and pulled him so that he sat beside you on your bed. You took the box and looked at it in your hands. Dean took the knife and laid it on your bedside table. after a minute he grew impatient. "Sheesh! Open it already!" He nudged your shoulder and you giggled.

   "Its so pretty. I don't wanna mess it up."

   "I promise that what is inside is worth it....I hope" He suddenly felt nervous, unsure of his gift to you.

   You smiled softly and pulled the ribbon to untie the bow. You carefully tore the paper and beheld a small box. You popped it open giving Dean a sideways glance. He was focused on you completely. As it oppened you felt the tears coming back. inside the box was a beautiful sterling silver devils trap pendant with a ruby at the center. below it was a matching belt buckle with a hidden blade inside. You wrapped one arm around Dean and pulled him into a heated kiss. He was trying hard to be romantic but all he wanted to do was pin you to the bed and show you how badly he wanted you.

  "I love it, Dean! Its perfect." You said after finally breaking the kiss.

  "I am glad you like it. I...had it made for you a while back but it never seemed like the right time to give it to you before now." he took the necklace and pulled your hair over your shoulder. He fumbled with the clip but got it after a few tries." it looks great on you." he smiled and caressed your cheek.

  "Dean....I need to... ummm....Let me get yours." You stood and ducked under your bed and pulled out the wrapped painting. You hugged it to your chest nervously. 

  "You gunna hand it over or do you want me to open it while you hold it?" He chuckled but you frowned."Hey, I was just kidding.." He stood and put his hands on your shoulders.

  "I know..." You smiled and looked up at him."It isn't as good as yours but...I hope you like it." You offered it up and he kissed you on the cheek and took it gently from you. He sat on your bed and tore into the paper. he pulled the paper open and looked at the painting of you two.  He smiled and ran his hand down the side of the frame.

  "Its great, Y/N. It is the best gift anyone has ever made me. We look great together, don't we?" He held it up with a grin. you smiled at him and giggled at his silly smile.

   "Yeah....Yeah we do." he placed the painting on your bureau and pulled you into his arms.

    "About "we".....um....Y/N... I have been trying to say this for a while now...." he sighed deeply and rested his head on your chest.

   "Cuddle with me?" You asked tugging the blankets back. he sighed as he lost the words. You wiggled under the covers  and dean followed you. he pulled you close and you curled up in his arms with your head on his Chest. he squeezed you tight and kissed the top of your head.

   "Y/N?...."

   "mhhm?" you snuggled into him and hugged him tight.

    "I love you." You felt his body go stiff as if he was preparing to take a hit. You sat up beside him and laid a hand on his chest. He looked like he was about to die. You smiled and kissed him softly. you leaned in close and whispered in his ear.

   "I love you too, Dean Winchester." His whole body seemed to relax and he grabbed you rolling over so he pinned you to the bed. He kissed you like it was his only way to live. You let out a quiet moan and raked your fingers over his back. he pushed his legs between yours and you wrapped your legs around him as  he pushed closer to you.

   "Y/N... I don't want to rush you. " Dean huffed over you. 

   " Dean.... Shut up." You silenced his protest with a kiss.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went a bit off cannon because I wanted to dammit! Charlie needed to be back! and so did Bobby!


	5. Merry Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy Smut!

            Dean looked at you with that new soft look he had been sporting. You broke out in to a face splitting grin and pulled him down by his collar so his lips met yours. He kissed you softly at first as you both fought smiles but it quickly grew heated. His hips were grinding against yours and you wrapped your legs tightly around him. He ran his hand up under your shirt and he moaned as he finally got his hand under your bra. You whined pushing in to his hand and struggling to rip off your shirt without breaking contact. He reached around you with his other hand and deftly undid your bra. You suddenly felt exposed, unsure, and afraid. You pushed closer to him and pulled his chest flush with yours. He let his hand slide away and around your back snuggling in to you.

            “You sure you’re ok with this?” he panted out against you neck as he rubbed you back letting one hand slide down and cup your ass.

            “Just a little nervous.” You chuckled. “It has been a while…” the blush on your face burned bright and you could feel the heat.

            “Y/n, Trust me. I will take care of you.” Those simple words felt like they changed you whole world. You pulled his face to yours and kissed Dean like your life depended on it. He squeezed you ass and moved his other hand back up your chest. You moaned and pulled your bra away to clear the way for him. He looked down at you with those soft eyes and kissed down the valley of your breasts.

            “Do you know how beautiful you are?” He asked muffled in to your skin. His lips on your skin was like fire. A new feeling that you suddenly couldn’t live without. You ran your fingers through his hair and squeezed your thighs tightly around his hips.

            “Do you know how incredible you are?” You panted out and felt him smile in to your skin. He took one of your nipples in to his mouth and sucked gently teasing it with his tongue. You let out a moan that was louder than you intended. You felt that smile again. He moved his hand up and teased your other nipple. Rolling and pinching it as he lavished the other one with his mouth. You could feel how bad you wanted him. His skin so close to yours was a drug more addictive than any other. The light scratch of his stubble as he moved over to your other breast to lick gently at your nipple and grab your other now cold nipple with his fingers. You bucked up towards him pulling him closer to you. You could feel is hard length straining against his jeans which only fuled your desire.

            Moaning you clawed at his shirt ripping it over his head in one quick motion so he only bore contact for a moment. He kissed back up your chest to your lips. He kissed you swallowing your moan as he kneaded your breasts and pushed his hips hard in to yours. He picked you up and pulled you flush with his chest. So much skin contact was intoxicating. You scratched gently down his back as he kissed down you neck.

            “Lay back, baby.” His words were a whispered command that sent shivers down your spine. You obeyed as he kissed slowly down your body until he was at your hips just above your pants. He slid a finger underneath the edge and pulled them down a little, kissing the newly exposed skin. He ran a hand up your inner thigh and let it rest on your core causing you to let out a low moan. There it was again, that smile that you could feel but not see. He pulled your pants down slowly lavishing each newly exposed inch of skin with soft kisses.  He relieved you of your pants and pushed your legs up on to his shoulders. You could feel yourself blushing and you chewed on your bottom lip.

            He kissed your inner thigh softly up one side and down the other skipping over your core. You squirmed with anticipation and he looked up at you. Holding eye contact he leaned in and kissed your sensitive skin through your panties. The sound it elicited from you made him smile in a very sexy, evil way. He pulled your panties down slowly chasing the fabric with kisses. He removed them with a swift movement and hummed an approving sound as he returned to his position. You felt self-conscious and tried to close your legs but he pinned your legs.

            “You are so wet, Baby” You blushed and let your head fall back on the pillow. He licked you lightly making you gasp. He pushed his tongue in to you and slowly dragged his tongue up to your clit. You yelped and moaned in a whole new way for you. You panted and ventured a look at him and his eyes locked on to yours. He liked and sucked at you sensitive bundle of nerves and you couldn’t help but moan out his name. The look in his eyes as his name passed your lips made the ball of pressure brewing in your tummy burn. He licked harder and released one of your legs as he slid a finger deep inside you.

            You were painting now with your hips arched up to meet his mouth. He slipped in a second finger moving them in and out slowly as he sucked lightly at your clit. You moaned loud and tangled your fingers in his short hair. You were close now. You could feel the pressure building inside of you as you moaned loud. He licked you once more from entrance to clit and kissed his way back up your body without removing his fingers. You panted out his name as he came up to kiss again. You could taste yourself on his tongue and it was really kind of hot. He moved his hand so this thumb was pressed gently in to your clit as he moved his fingers inside you. The pressure wound down but not enough for you to complain. You kissed him like it was your only life line. You reached for his pelt and fumbled with it with shaky hands. Once you got his jeans undone he smiled and kicked them off for you.

            Dean Winchester was hovering over you in his boxers with his fingers inside you. When did your life get this awesome? You kissed him hard and clawed at his back.

            “Dean…”You panted out his name and leaned in to his ear nibbling on it for a second before whispering to him.” I need you. Take me Dean. Make me yours.” He let out a long low moan and claimed your lips in an almost violent kiss. He pulled out his fingers and tossed his boxers…somewhere. He lined up with your entrance and looked up at you with pure need in in his eyes. He paused as if asking permission. You smiled at him and kissed him softly. He slid in to you slowly and you gasped and you clung to his shoulders. He was big. Bigger than anyone you had ever been with. He slowly pushed further stretching you to accommodate him. Your moans encouraged him and he pulled back slowly and pushing back in a bit faster. He felt so amazing. It was like a flood of pleasure through your body. When he finally sunk all the way in to you a moan escaped you that made him groan in to your neck. He started to pump in and out picking up speed. Your moans grew louder and matched his pace. You clawed lightly at his back and wrapped your legs around him. You could feel how incredibly hard he was and it drove you crazy. You moaned out his name and he picked up speed. He leaned down whispering in tour ear between hard thrusts.

            “I want you to come with me inside you.” Those words sent you over the edge. He was driving you crazy. You pushed him over and rolled with him still inside you so you were on top He gasped at the sudden movement but he liked it when you took control. You rode him hard and he met you thrust for thrust. You sat up and let your head fall back as he pushed all the way inside you. He reached up grabbing your breasts and needing it as you bucked. You were so close and you felt his pace grow erratic. He pushed his thumb against your clit and rubbed. It was your undoing. You came hard around him feeling your walls clamp around him. He thrust in to you riding out your orgasm and following closely behind you with a low “Ohhhhh Fffffuuuckkkk”.

            You collapsed on to his chest with him still pulsing inside of you. You were both panting and sweaty. He wrapped his arms around you and kissed your forehead between pants.

            “That was…You are…I love you.” He huffed out his words as he locked you in his arms. Your only response was a low unintelligible mumble in to his skin. He laughed and you felt it inside you. You moaned quietly and squirmed off him pulling him out gently. You curled up against his side and kissed his chest. “Good?” he asked with a raised brow. You nodded as you tried to slow your heart rate. He laughed and kissed you once more. You draped an arm over his chest as you finally reigned in your body.

            “I love you too… That’s what I said haha. You broke my brain for a minute there.”

            “I will take that as a good sign.” He chuckled and tucked an errant hair behind your ear. The soft look is so sexy on him. He looks at you like you are the only thing he has left. You don’t mind because he is all you have left. You smile and move up to catch his lips in a gentle kiss.

            “Merry Christmas, Dean.” You smiled wide and he chuckled.

            “Best. Christmas. Ever.” He kissed you on the nose and then caught your lips in a loving kiss where you both couldn’t help but smile at how happy you were.

            For once in your crazy fucked up lives you were both so happy. Life was going to hit the fan, it always did, but at least this time you would have a whole new reason to save the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun =) I took forever to finish it but so much Dean love. I can't even handle that man. Thanks for reading everyone!


End file.
